La perfección
by Pepeka W
Summary: Una navegante se topa con su gran amor, una chica que trabaja en un faro, pero lo que pensaba que era amor, al final resulta otra cosa.


Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia pertenece a Susana Guzner.

**La perfección**

Navego los mares del amor cediéndole a los vientos el avatar de mi rumbo como el frágil barquito de papel de una niña ilusionada, y así lo testifica este diario a bordo.

Durante algunos años los elementos confabularon en mi contra y estuve a punto de irme a pique. Huracanes, tifones, tsunamis y maremotos pasionales me zarandearon de proa a popa y de estribos a babor, yo amarrada con maromas al palo mayor procurando que una ola traidora no me fagocitara y elevando plegarias pidiendo un sosiego que pusiera fin a tanto embate embravecido.

Si los ruegos a la Providencia son auténticamente sinceros la Providencia provee, puesto que tal es su cometido. Y eso sucedió. Una súbita calma chicha me mantuvo al pairo en un mar ignoto durante interminables meses.

Las velas no me llevaban a ninguna parte, las vituallas se agotaban de mis recaudos frugales y una soledad ingrata hizo carne en mí. Sollozaba implorando esta vez por un buen viento que me salvara de esa paralizante desolación.

Calme mi sed bebiendo mi orina y mi hambre a base de los dátales que el tifón Fathma, una tunecina avasallante y meteórica me regalara en grandes cantidades durante nuestra fugaz relación. También eche mano de una buena provisión de tarros de miel, donativo de una imponente morena de Alta Guyana tan experta en la cama como olvidadiza en los amores.

Cuando ya creía llegada la hora de mi muerte, una ráfaga bienhechora me transporto en voladas y apenas logre controlar mi cuerpo doblegado por la debilidad, eché amarras y baje al malecón.

Me encontraba bebiendo ávidamente agua fresca en una de las tascas que flanqueaban la escollera cuando… Michiru.

Hermosa, una sirena de tierra. La cesta en bandolera pletorita de alimentos frescos. Babuchas color marfil. Falda y blusón carmesí. El rostro placido, bronceado, su cuerpo un mimbre acariciado por el aura del atardecer.

Subyugada, deglutiendo a tarascones pan regalado, la seguí a prudente distancia, mi mirada fija en su espalda y nalgas de sílfide. Dejó atrás el pueblo y enfiló por un sendero, árboles y flores silvestres, hasta llegar a un altozano donde se erigía un faro. Desde la lejanía observé cómo abría la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí. Exánime y enamorada me desplome sobre la hierba, justo enfrente del faro.

Supongo que me dormí, no lo recuerdo, pero sí sé que cuando abrí los ojos ella me indicaba por señas que me acercara a su puerta.

—Soy Michiru —se presentó en cuanto me tuvo delante —te he estado observando, pareces enferma. Entra, te prepararé de comer.

Así de sencillo. Y así de extraordinario.

Se me escapa durante cuanto tiempo, mi memoria no ha retenido calendarios, pero ahí me quedé, viviendo en su casa y amándonos al unísono. Así de prodigioso.

Aquel faro era su cuna. Sus padres habían sido fareros hasta su traslado al Continente, hacia ya algún tiempo. Michiru había abandonado el hogar a los veinticinco años, apenas su hermano menor se hubo enrolado en la marina mercante. Cuando regresó, a los lugareños y a su Alcaldesa les pareció natural ofrecerle el puesto en herencia.

—Estuve diez años viajando de aquí para allá —me contó una mañana enredándome en sus brazos, sumergidas en la gozosa modorra que sobreviene al mutuo orgasmo enfebrecido—, me he embriagado escuchando tango en el barrio de San Telmo de Buenos Aires, conozco casi todos los senderos del norte de España y la Bretaña francesa y Nueva York una amante del Village me atrapó durante dos años.

— ¿La amaste tanto como a mí? —indague celosa lamiendo como una gata las palmas de sus manos.

—A ninguna he amado como te amo a ti, y ninguna me ha amado como me amas tú —respondió con la determinación de la certeza.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

—Hoy hace un año que regresé —prosiguió entre beso y beso. Verás, estaba contemplando el alba desde una colina cercana a Estambul cuando una intensa nostalgia se apoderó de mí y supe con nitidez que lo que más ansiaba era vivir junto al mar, en mi pueblo, en i faro. Y aquí estoy.

—Para mi fortuna —susurré emocionada.

—Y la mía. De lo contrario no te hubiera conocido, mujer de mi vida.

¿Cómo no adorarla?

Había redecorado la amplia estancia que habitaba con gracia y buen gusto. Colores, algunos suaves, otros vivos. Luces estratégicamente dispuestas. Mimbre, madera, los muebles familiares lustrosos y aseados. No había muros divisorios, y la cama –nuestra cama- era un gran jergón de paja blanda forrado con cretona, adosada a un muro de piedra rústica.

Su trabajo era sencillo: al atardecer ascendía la escalera de caracol hasta el ápice del faro y encendía la inmensa farola, y por las mañana repetía la operación para apagarla. El resto del día lo dedicábamos a nosotras.

Michiru sentía especial pasión por los juegos de mesa y conservaba de sus viajes exóticos palillos de marfil que debían disponerse matemáticamente formando sofisticadas figuras, dameros triangulares de madera por los cuales se transitaba según determinadas reglas con piedras lapislázuli o aros de complicada distribución que ella ensamblaba con notable destreza, en tanto yo fallaba a cada intento provocando su hilaridad.

Por el contrario, mi habilidad para construir complicadas cometas que remontábamos en la playa provocaba su más ferviente admiración, y aplaudía entusiasmada el baile etéreo que yo les imprimía haciendo malabarismo con el cordel.

Juntas aseábamos la casa, preparábamos comidas deliciosas o dábamos largos paseos a la vera del acantilado planificando nuestro futuro. Los proyectos se sucedían unos a los otros, pero el deseo de compartir el resto de nuestras vidas era inamovible.

Con frecuencia subía las escaleras con ella y, ya en lo alto, nos divertíamos creando sombras chinescas a la luz del inmenso fanal.

—Hagamos el amor —Propuso una noche desnudándose aprisa— imagina nuestras siluetas proyectándose sobre el mar. ¿No es maravilloso?

—E imagina a los navegantes contemplando a dos mujeres amándose en la madrugada negra —respondí entregándome a su abrazo.

Con frecuencia me llegaba hasta la villa, un encantados caserío de medianas dimensiones en torno a al pequeña bahía. Mantenía mi barco en condiciones y me proveía de la escasa miel que aun conservaba en la bodega. Como Michiru era alérgica a toda clase de azucares no la probaba, pero yo desayunaba el pan tostado con mantequilla y mi exquisita golosina mientras ella saboreaba con fruición y mordisqueaba lo primero que le caía en la mano.

Decir que fue la época más feliz de mi vida es una burda aproximación a la verdad. No existen las palabras precisas para definir tal estado de éxtasis. La buenaventura había anidado y contemplaba a mi amada sonriéndome con embeleso hasta cuando, después de otra bella jornada, absorbía en mi retina su imagen antes de entregarme al sueño.

Nuestro amor era intenso, imperioso y global y Michiru la mujer de mi vida. Sin embargo no faltaron algunos desencuentros. Ambas teníamos una fuerte personalidad y mantuvimos refriegas acaloradas, siempre por nimiedades, pero no las evitábamos, en cierta medida porque el carácter nos podía, pero en esencia porque las reconciliaciones posteriores redoblaban la pasión.

Recuerdo una mañana de sábado. Había mercadillo en el pueblo y estábamos eligiendo los alimentos más lozanos cuando vi un sombrero de rafia que me gusto sobremanera. Quise comprarlo al momento. Michiru insistió en probarme otros, y como ninguna daba el brazo a torcer nos enzarzamos en una acalorada discusión.

—Me gusta éste y me lo quedo —dije desafiante.

—Tú eres mía —replicó sulfurada— y por lo tanto también son míos tu sombrero, la comida que comes, la mirada con que miras, los pensamientos que cruzan por tu mente y hasta el oxigeno que respiras.

O sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella: era mía y punto. Pero me negué a ceder a su capricho, me encasqueté la pamela y sonreí triunfal. Fue tal su enfado que echó a correr hacia el mar como si la llevaran los demonios. Fui tras ella jadeando por la galopa –era atlética y no era fácil seguirle los pasos-, la encontré entre las rocas donde solía refugiarse de sus arrebatos y me plante ante ella con los brazos en jarra y los labios fruncidos.

Debí parecerle muy cómica, porque se echó a reír con tal espontaneidad que mi enojo se esfumo al instante, arroje el sombrero al agua e hicimos el amor ardientemente sin importarnos la presencia de algunos curiosos paseantes.

Sí, nuestro amor era simplemente perfecto. Un sueño hecho realidad. Yo era la mujer que Michiru había esperado pacientemente y ella la imagen rediviva de mis más hondo anhelos. Vivíamos para darnos placer y bienestar la una a la otra, la una para la otra, día a día, noche a noche…

Hasta que se acabo la miel.

Cuando recobre la conciencia me encontré en cubierta el cielo por techo, la mar un charco impasible, hambrienta hasta el paroxismo y sin un mendrugo que levarme a la boca. Tiempo después, cuando el destino decidió proveerme de un cobijo y atraque en el continente, una mulata tuerta que había corrido todos los mares me explico que las abejas de la Alta Guyana liban de la flor de la guanota, altamente alucinógena, y la transmiten a su miel. "Quien la come imagina cosas raras, _fucking Honey, Darling,_ mala sombra la miel de guanota, mala sombra…"

Ahora mismo, mientras escribo, lloro desconsoladamente. Michiru, sirena de tierras, eras una fantasía de mi mente desvariada. Tan irreal como tu faro, el pueblo de ensueño, nuestros cuerpos desnudos regalándose siluetas a la noche constelada y el amor mas perfecto que jamás haya existido.

Enjugo las lágrimas a manotazos rabiosos, izo la vela mayor y con una determinación rayana en la demencia decido que el azar me guíe. Giró vertiginosamente sobre mi misma, lanzo una piedra al mar y pongo proa hacia donde cae. Te encontrare, Michiru mía. Juro que no cejaré hasta dar contigo, aunque mi búsqueda se leve consigo mi piel y mis vísceras.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: cuando leí este cuento de inmediato visualice a Haruka y Michiru, por lo que no me resistí a la tentación de hacer una adaptación. Me gusta mucho la forma de escribir de la escritora y más aun su lenguaje culto y embellecido, por lo que si alguna de ustedes tiene la oportunidad de leer alguna de sus obras se las recomiendo ampliamente, sobre todo "La insensata geometría del amor" un libro realmente estupendo.<strong>

**Saludos **

**Pepeka. **


End file.
